Attempts have already been made to increase the compactness of the conveyor system by using sidewardly extending arms as the above-mentioned carrying members with which the carriers are suspended from the pulling or pushing elements. While the use of arms increases the compactness of the unit, it means a limitation due to the fact that it is only possible to take bends in which the arms are directed radially outwards. In a bend with opposite radius of curvature the arms are directed radially inwards, which inevitably leads to touching, particularly if the aim is to achieve any compactness.